ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Sloan
Captain Kara Sloan is a Warcaster of Cygnar. She orchestrates the unremitting onslaught of her battlegroup with a watchmaker’s sense of precision. She is able to link every warjack she commands to the pull of her custom magelock rifle’s trigger to simultaneously unleash a barrage of unparalleled accuracy and power. Going to war as a one-woman rifle brigade, Sloan uses her considerable talent and skills to mercilessly annihilate the enemies of her nation. History Sloan advanced swiftly through her training in the Militant Order of the Arcane Tempest. Her instructors noted her prodigious talents early and recognized her potential as a warcaster. While some gun mages approach combat with a duelist’s disregard, Sloan sees herself as a soldier and her warjacks as simply another set of weapons at her disposal. When she graduated from the Tempest Academy near the top of her class, she was under Markus “Siege” Brisbane to serve her time as a journeyman warcaster, a mentor who suited her perfectly.Forces of Warmachine: Cygnar MK2 Although she was not Brisbane’s first trainee, Sloan was the first with whom he felt genuine camaraderie. He was impressed with the young journeyman’s cool professionalism and her methodical approach to warfare. Sloan quickly internalized the lessons Siege taught her, becoming a master of applied force in her own right. Most of her formative combat experiences were against the legions of Cryx along the Broken Coast. The relentless undead raiders could not be demoralized or routed, and the necessity of their complete destruction left a lasting impression on Sloan. In addition to joining periodic patrols with the Third Army, she has proven herself against Khadoran border raiders while attached to the First and guarded the Black River from Menite incursions alongside soldiers of the Second. After her promotion to captain, she was issued Spitfire, the custom rifle built to her exacting specifications. The spitfire is one of the finest firearms ever produced in western Immoren. Chambered for massive rounds, it is a masterpiece of mechanikal weaponry capable of blasting open the carapace of warjacks. Its steel alloy barrel is also reinforced to withstand the tremendous arcane energies Sloan channels with every shot. However Captain Sloan is not popular with her troops. She holds herself apart from those under her command and has a reputation for chilly conversation even with fellow officers. This is a result of overcompensation for the guilt she feels at having broken Cygnar’s military code. While she has been careful to keep it secret, she is romantically involved with a Trencher Commando named Willian Raddick. Such relationships are not uncommon but are nonetheless disallowed by the Cygnaran Army and Sloan is a believer in the need for professional conduct in a time of war. She was not proud of what she saw as a personal weakness but couldn't abandon the relationship amid the stress of constant bloodshed, and violence. However Sloan has come to terms with the notion that bonds between people must be nurtured where they can be found amid the horrors of war, and her relationship provides an occasional reprieve from the stress of constant battles and bloodshed.Forces of Warmachine: Cygnar Command MK3 Sloan took part in several difficult covert operations along the Dragon’s Tongue River and also participated in the destruction of a newly built Khadoran fortification north of the River. She also defended Point Bourne from a Khadoran assault and managed to injure Supreme kommandant Irusk with her Spitfire and later allied with her enemies after forces of Cryx invaded the city and began committing atrocities against the population and even led a group of Cygnarans and Khadoran Widowmakers to investigate Cryxian activities and managed to attack draw away Skarre Ravenmane and her forces away from a Cryxian column transporting a Dragon athnac allowing Cygnaran forces under Stryker to capture it. Sloan was later swept up in the brutal fighting in the Thornwood in the after the brief alliance between Cygnar and Khador ended. She helped rally soldiers of the First Army in the chaotic early battles and held the line until the Khadorans could be pushed from the forest. Since the ceasefire between Cygnar and Khador, Sloan remains at the ready on the northern front. Her response to the border skirmishes that inevitably break out is to crush the enemy as quickly and overwhelmingly as possible.Warmachine: Vengeance References Category:Cygnar Category:Warmachine Category:Warcaster Category:Humans